


A Well-Matched Pair

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape/Harry. Fluff, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Matched Pair

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Amanuensis for being such a terrific beta and not minding I didn't put more fellatio in my SSFQF fic. I tried to do it here, but this came out instead. I'd better go soak my head.

  
"Severus."  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"Severus, wake up!"  
  
"Mmmwhat is it, Harry?"  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I said, you - "  
  
"I heard you. I'm thinking."  
  
"You have to think about it?" Hurt and indignant.  
  
"Harry, you woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me this. I am paying you the complement of taking you seriously."  
  
"Oh...thank you."  
  
"Not at all. ...May I ask why you asked me?"  
  
"I - it's just that...well, remember in the beginning? That first night?"  
  
"It  _was_  rather...unforgettable."  
  
Two dissimilar grins in the darkness.  
  
"It's just that - well, we never do that anymore. Why don't we do that anymore?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...Severus?"  
  
"Harry, do  _you_  still love  _me_?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder, anymore. You're gone so often..."  
  
"Yes, Severus!"  
  
"It's exciting, what you do. Quidditch, the travel, the people...I wonder..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I wonder why - I wonder what brings you back here, what brings you back to me sometimes..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...and I lay here alone when you're away, and wonder if you're thinking of me, and if you still love me..."  
  
"Severus, yes! I love you. Oh, Merlin! I love you. More than anything, anyone, I love you."  
  
The fingers of two dissimilar hands entwine.  
  
"...and I miss you, Harry." The fingers squeeze.  
  
"..."  
  
"We lost so many, so much. I don't know - "  
  
"..."  
  
"I - what if I lose you, too?"  
  
In the dark, a tear runs down a cheek.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You still love me!"  
  
"Yes, Harry. More than anything, anyone, I love you."  
  
"..."  
  
" _That's_  what you were worried about?"  
  
"I - yes. Yes."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"We will never lose each other, will we Severus?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never, Harry."  
  
Two dissimilar bodies entwine, but fit together perfectly: a well-matched pair.  
  
~fin~


End file.
